Tales Of Asaloi: Book One
by Ren Hikari Akair
Summary: Uhm? A young boy and his friends try to achieve the impossible, but have their own problems to face.
1. Chapter 1: Graduation

_Two little children walk through a library with their mother not far behind them. They agree on one large book by Akair, Ren._

_"Really? A big book?" the mother said, "Okay..."_

_"Yay!" The children exclaimed. Their mother opens the book and sighs._

_"Is something wrong mother?" one of the children asks as the mother looks sadly at the book but smiling._

_"No, nothing at all, let's begin... Page 1 of Ren's Journal..." she said as she began reading._

**Chapter One: Graduation**

The five heroes lied there dead on the destroyed city of Lei. One blood-soaked man with a white trench coat and brown short yet spikey hair had risen up above them all with a grin on his face.

"Finally," He said as if he were pyscho, "I finally defeated them all, and I have the key to Darkness." He took a ring out of a dead hero's hand and rose it up in the air pointing at the destroyed castle opening a dark wormhole to another world. Fleets and swarms and dark monsters, demons and undead began appearing all over the entire world of Asaloi, ending the Era of War and beginning the blood soaked man's era of Darkness...

It wasn't like this at first...

"Hey Ren!" A teenage girl with purple highlights in her hair said.

"Hey Tek, I still can't get over the fact that we have to wear these ridiculous uniforms. We look so much like everyone else, nobody sticks out from everyone else." said Ren scratching his Red spikey hair while tugging at the collar of his uniform top. The uniform for boys: A white T-Shirt with a collar and Blue Jeans, For Girls: A white T-Shirt with a collar and blue jeans or a red skirt that has to be past your knees.

"Well, You won't have to worry about that much longer... because... GRADUATION!" Tek screamed.

"Yeah..." Ren replied. *BANG* A large teenager was standing up to a girl student with her against the lockers.

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?" He said *BANG* he continued to bang on the lockers frightening her.

"Isn't that Cindy?" Ren said to Tek.

"Yeah, she was always dating the Jocks for some reason." Tek replied. *BANG*

"This guy... Is annoying." Ren said. The large guy smacks Cindy hard.

"Tony..." Cindy says sadly with tears in her eyes. Ren walks over to Tony.

Tek sighs, "Oh Ren..."

"What do you want kid?" Tony says to Ren stepping away from Cindy.

"Ren, stay out of this... please don't do anything crazy that might make you get hurt." Cindy says as Tek smiles.

"Hurt? From this guy? He couldn't even hurt a fly." Ren says with his eyes closed smirking. Everyone gasps.

"What did you say?" Tony says getting angry.

Ren opens one eye, "I pretty much said you suck at fighting, and by the way don't ever touch Cindy again or else." Ren closes back his eye.

"Or else what?" Tony says swinging his right fist at Ren. Ren catches his hand and snaps his wrist.

"Or else I'll break your jaw." Ren says snapping it tighter.

"Ow, ow okay okay!" Tony yells as Ren releases and walks away.

"Ren..." Cindy says, "Thanks."

"Anytime." the bell rings and all the students go to their final classes. Tek was in Ren's last class.

"I'm passing back your test's and it turns out the class did 'alright'."The teacher said passing the graded tests out. Tek scored 150, Ren scored 78.

"How'd you get a 150?" Ren asked.

"I finished the 100 Question test in 1 minute and scored a perfect." Tek said as Ren sighed. The final bell rang and all the students ran outside a lot of them stopped at the stairs to the school. Tek fixes her glasses and takes out her wrench.

"I can finally finish working on that project I couldn't finish." Tek says.

"Want some help with that?" Ren asks.

Tek blushes, "Yeah, I'll start tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay, see ya later." Ren says as he walks into the Amber Woods. The Amber Woods had always looked as if it were trapped during Autumn, with it's colors of Red, Orange, Brown and Yellow. He continued down the Woods until reaching his home.

"Hello, fifteen year-old brother." A teenager that looked somewhat older than Ren said.

"Hey Rina." Ren said.

"How are you today?"

"Tired, like always."

"I heard you got into a fight... who won?"

"Who else?"

"Awww Ren!" Rina hugs him tight.

"Alright sis, I gotta go check my room of "little monsters". Ren says as he walks into the house and walks up the wooden stairs to the hallway into his room. He sets his bookbag down on the doorknob and walks in slowly looking around. He hears little giggles.

"Alright monster come out come out where ever you are." He looks in his closet to be jumped on by his younger sister Nina.

"Hehe, Hey Ren, Hikari took your Journal." Nina said smiling as she got off of him.

"What?" Ren rushes into the room across from his.

"HIKARI WHERE IS IT?" Ren yells at his older brother with very short blue hair.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Hikari says laying down on his bed reading the Journal. "She disappeared into thin air, and he never saw her again." Hikari read.

"Grrr..." Ren yanked the book from Hikari's hands and stormed back into his room, but Nina was gone.

"Hello, Nine Year-old Sister, well... My only sister." Rina said to Nina.

Nina giggled and said "Hello Nineteen Year-old Sister, Our eighteen year-old brother is expecting to go hunting tonight." as she grinned.

"Who's Hikari going with?" Rina asked

"Nobody." Nina said.

"Oh..." Rina said and walked outside, "I'm going to see Ky" She continued down the woods to a well where a teenage girl sat looking at the leaves blow in the wind, she looks at Rina.

"Hey." the girl says.

"Hey Kyrie, what's up?" Rina asks

"Oh nothing, just sitting." Kyrie says as her long pink hair blew in the wind.

"Your turning fifteen two days from now right?" Rina asks.

"Yeah, Neo says he was going to do something big for me. What is Ren going to do?" Kyrie asked.

"Ren? Oh that's kinda a surprise." Rina said smiling. The two stared at the sky as time flew by.


	2. Chapter 2: Helping Tek

**Chapter Two: Helping Tek**

Ren rips his journal in half and throws it away. He looks out his window at the woods.

"This is so lame... I just got out of school and there's nothing left to do." he said bored.

"You can take out the trash" Hikari retorted.

"Shut up!" Ren said as he slammed the door. He lies on his bed staring at the ceiling bored.

The Next Day...

Ren puts on his red scarf, black jacket, black jeans, and black and red shoes.

"I'm going to Tek's" Ren tells Rina.

"Okay." Rina says. Along the way Ren bumps into Kyrie.

"Hey Ky."

"Hey Ren, Isn't it kinda cold?" Ren shakes his head yes. Kyrie was wearing a pink jacket, light blue scarf, blue jeans, pink shoes and earmuffs.

"Yeah."

"so, where ya headed?"

"Tek's, you?"

"Nowhere just walking, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." Ren said and the two walked through the forest until they reached the outside. Kyrie saw sparks from Tek's garage.

"Hey Tek!" Kyrie yelled. Tek looks up and pulls up her goggles.

"Hey Kyrie, and... Ren." Tek slightly blushes.

"What are you working on?" Ren asks.

"Well I'm glad you asked, I'm working on something that will change the world!"

"Really? What?" Kyrie Asked

"A device that allows the user to talk, text, and video chat to another, I call it the 'Tek 1T1'." Tek said smiling, "Oh yeah, Happy Early Birthday!" Tek hands Kyrie the first completed one, and hands Ren the second.

"So what do you need help with." Ren asks.

"Nothing really, I could use a giant monkey wrench though." Tek says.

"A giant monkey wrench, what for?" Kyrie asks

"Future projects."

"Okay, Ren and I will go to the store." Kyrie says as she takes Ren by the arm and walks off into Emerald City. The two stop at a house.

"Wait a sec, kay?" Kyrie let's go of his arm and knocks on the door. A teenager with yellow spikey hair opens the door.

"Hey Neo!" Kyrie yells as she hugs him.

"Hey Kyrie." He looks at Ren, "...Ren." Neo says to Ren.

"Neo..." Ren replies.

"Where ya headed?" Neo asks

"To a auto part shop." Kyrie answers.

"Lemme guess, for Tek?" Neo asks.

"Yeah, we better not keep her waiting either, right Ky?" Ren says walking towards the store.

She sighs, "See ya Neo." She runs up to Ren and wraps her left arm around his neck. "What's up with you and him?" she asks.

"Who Neo? Oh nothing... he just thinks he's better than me." Ren says smirking. The two stop as a car passes by.

She looks him in the eyes and says "Well if you ask me I think you better than him and always will be." A man behind them breaks the two up and keeps walking. They both laugh and eventually reach the shop.

"You got any giant monkey wrenches?" Ren asks the clerk as Kyrie looks around.

"Yeah... But it's only for Tek." The clerk says.

"Well I'm here to take that off your hands..." Tek says as she walks in the door.

"Tek?" Kyrie and Ren said at the same time.

"Yeah?" Tek answers handing the clerk some money. He hands her a normal sized monkey wrench.

"That's not giant..." Kyrie says.

"Not yet..." Tek says, "Let's go back to my place I'll show you." the three walk back to Tek's garage. Tek makes a couple of adjustments to the small wrench and clicks a button and the wrench grows to the height and size of Tek.

"Behold-d!" The giant wrench falls over and she clicks the button again to make it smaller.

"Wow! Isn't that amazing Ren?" Kyrie asks.

"Yeah." Ren answers. The three talk and help make more copies of the Tek 1T1.


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

**Chapter 3: It Begins**

"Well it's getting dark, we'd better go." Ren says to Tek.

"Thanks!" Tek says to the two as they walk off into the Amber Woods.

Half-way to Ren's House Kyrie stops to ask "Can we take a break?" Ren shakes his head yes and they walk over to the well and sit on the edge of it. Kyrie rests her head on Ren's shoulder.

"Ren... You know my Birthday's one day from now right?" Kyrie Asks

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Can't tell."

"Awww can't you at least give me a hint?"

"Sorry I can't." Ren says smiling and Kyrie raises her head and a fist at Ren but accidently putting her other hand on Ren's. The two remain quiet for a while staring into each other's eyes, until.

"I'd better get going..." Kyrie says as she gets up and walks away.

"Oh, alright..." Ren says as he watches her go. After she leaves a teenage girl falls from above the trees.

"Ari?" Ren looks at the hurt girl while helping her up.

"Hey Ren." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Your hair..."

"I know... It used to be red but I wanted to change it okay?" She said fixing her brown bang and ponytail and looking at Ren with her Jade eyes.

"Okay okay." He hugs her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, It's nothing really compared to what father has made me been doing for the past month." Ari says.

"Training?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious, What else does my father make me do?" The two laugh. "Being a kunoichi is hard."

"I can tell." Ren says taking out a leaf from her hair. She looks into his eyes, until Ren blinks.

"Hah! I won!" Ari exclaims.

"I didn't realize we were having a staring contest." Ren says.

"Oh...?" Ari blushes.

"I better be on my way home, you know how Rina gets." They both laughed.

"Okay see ya later, Hey what's that over there?" Ren looks the other way and when he looks back Ari is gone. Ren stops and stands with his back against a tree he looks straight ahead to see a figure in a long black trench coat with a hood over his head and a red glove that has a claw symbol on it. He expands his black wing on his right side.

"A man with one wing?" Ren gets up to look closer. The figure points at Ren with the glove and a red beam shoots from his index finger. Ren rolls over to quickly dodge the beam and looks back up to see the figure has disappeared leaving a giant hole in the tree. Ren continues home thinking about what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Neo's Crazy Idea

**Chapter 4: Neo's Crazy Idea**

~~The Next Day~~

"I'm telling you, I saw something!" Ren tries to explain to Rina while she sips from her teacup and sets it back down on the table. Some people at nearby tables looks at Ren as if he were crazy.

"Ren, hush. You're attracting too much attention." Rina says trying not to look up as if she didn't know who Ren was.

"I can show you the hole in the tree!" Ren said as he grabbed Rina's wrist and rushed out the door of the teashop, but stops to see a yellow haired male teenager about the same height as Ren wearing a yellow jumpsuit holding a guitar on his right shoulder.

The boy looks at Rina, "Hey Rina..." He looks at Ren, "...Ren..."

"Neo..." Ren says as he let's go of Rina's wrist.

"Ello mate." Rina says with a big smile while soluting to Neo.

"Where ya headed?" Neo asks.

"The forest." Ren answers.

"I'm headed there too." Neo Says

"Then why are you headed that way?" Rina asks.

"I'm not going to the Amber Woods," Neo closes his eyes and shakes his head no, then opens his eyes. "I'm headed to the 'Screaming Death Forest'."

"What's with the Guitar?" Rina asks.

"Enough questions, you can follow if you want, but I suggest no girls should go-" Neo says but he is interrupted by a hooded girl with red hair that charges right through them all.

"Eh?" Ren says as he hears giggles from the rooftop of the teashop. Ari jumps down and lands on her feet, she was wearing a trench coat and black jeans.

"I'm leaving." Neo walks away. Everyone looks at him until another person charges through them.

"Hey Ari, what's up?" Rina asks.

"Oh nothing just getting some tea for my sick cousin, but on the other hand... I could go with you guys to the Screaming Death Forest and pick up some herbs there so I could make it for free." Ari says jumping around.

"Sorry but-" Rina was interrupted.

"We forgot to pay the bill, we'll meet you at the train station." Ren says dragging Rina into the teashop as Ari disappears.

"Ren?" Rina exclaims.

"Her cousin is sick, come on! It's not like anything bad is going to happen, besides we got nothing better to do." Ren smirks.

"Oh alright..." Rina says.

"Race ya there." Ren says.

"Okay..." Rina replies as the two walk out of the shop.

"Ready..."

"Get Set..."

"Go." The two dash through the crowds until reaching the train station.

"And the winner is the fabulous and talented, Rina Akair!" Ari says walking from behind them. The three walk towards the forest unaware of a hooded girl staring at them curiously. They eventually reach the forest.

"Kyrie Ivy Amber?" Ari says looking at Ky.

"Ky?" Rina and Ren say simultaneously.

"Hey guys." She says in a light voice. "I'm headed to Yamert town, my grandfather asked me to bring him a Tek 1T1 so we can stay in touch."

Tek sits tied to a wooden chair.

"The empire..." Tek says under her breath.

"Hello, Tek. It appears that one of your latest inventions are revolutionary. Give us the technology and nobody will get hurt." A man in a black suit wearing shades said in a regular voice.

"Never! You bastards will never have anything that I make! You killed my mother and you wiped out thousands of people with the explosion of Chemicorp ten years ago!" Tek answers aggressively.

"That explosion was not our fault now Tek, I will you ask you nicely one last time..." The man says pulling out a knife. Tek kicks a nail laying on floor at the man's crotch.

"Kill her and take everything!" The man orders with rage. The soldiers take out their knives and step closer to Tek.

"Oh man, what have I gotten myself into..?" Tek says sadly looking at the men stepping closer... "Help!"

"See ya Ky." The three say as Kyrie waves to them as they walk into the forest and she walks on the path to Yamert town.

"It's kinda spooky in here, I change my mind I'm heading back." Rina says as she turns around and accidently bumps into a hooded girl.

"I'm sorry." The girl says in a very light voice as she keeps walking.

Rina sighs, "See you later." The two wave to Rina.

"So where we headed here?" Ari asks.

"Well let's find your herbs first." Ren says.

"Oh yeah, Heh... I guess I forgot." Ari laughs. The two looks around for the herbs, Ren finds one over by a tree and takes it.

"Hey Ren, So you decided to show up anyway." Neo says with his back on the other side of tree. Ren puts the herb in his pocket and responds... "Yeah, I had to help someone with something, I'm looking for these..." Ren tries to take out the herb from his pocket but it isn't there.

"Looking for this?" Neo flips off the tree and raises several of the herbs upon landing.

Ren smirks, "Name your Game."

Neo laughs... "You know which game."

The soldiers fall back out the garage flying far into buildings of Emerald City.

"Huh..?" Tek looks up and sees the garage door closing.

"Wait no!" She is soon surrounded in darkness, when she blinks she sees two figures in a black hoods.

"Blaze, Is this the girl?" a deep male voice said.

"Yeah, you know... She looks prettier in person." Blaze said taking off his hood revealing his extra spikey red hair.

"Hello?" Tek says, "Did you just save me?"

"Yeah, the name's Blaze." He says while untying her, she turns on the light to see the taller hooded male has disappeared.

"He does that often." Blaze says.

"Why are you here?" Tek asks.

Blaze looks her in her eyes and steps up close to her, "A matter of business, I just need your gorgeous self and your tools to make me a couple amulets that harness the power of the four elements." Blaze says. "Water, Air, Earth and... Fire" his hand makes a small flame. Tek looks deeply into the flame and says "Okay... it'll take a while but I can-" She looks back up to see that he's disappeared as well as the flame. Tek gets her goggles and gets right to work on the amulets.

The soldiers outside were all killed except for the man in the suit.

"At least I got one of them." He says as he steps into a helcopter holding a Tek 1T1.


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Chapter 5: The Challenge**

"Well, Let's see who can get all five of the Otaki-Flowers." Neo smirks as he throws up the five herbs. Ren quickly jumps off a tree and swings up on top of a branch and grabs two of the five herbs. Neo takes two of the falling herbs and runs off, Ren grabs the fallen herb and chases after Neo. Neo spins around the tree and punches Ren in the face and stands straight fixes his collar.

"Heh.. I see now" Ren get's up and tries to sweep Neo off his feet but Neo jumps on to a nearby branch and swings at Ren, but Ren grabs his legs and slams his down on the ground and takes one of Neo's herbs. Neo drops his herb and tries to jump back up on his feet but Ren pushes his feet back while getting knocked back to a tree. Neo does several flips before stopping and the two are an even distance away from the herbs. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Cracks start to form underneath the herbs the two rush to get the herbs but a giant creature bursts out of the ground.

"What the?" Ren says jumping away from it.

"Heh... an Ivy." Neo grabs his guitar from it's strap on his back and presses a button that makes two blades pop out from the bottom of the guitar and holds it as if it were an axe. "I've been waiting for this thing to show up." Neo smirks, "Try not to get hurt, and... Stay out of my way." The Ivy makes several vines stretch towards Ren as he tries to run away. A vine crashes into a tree and bursts it into pieces.

"Woah." Ren rolls away from another attack. The vine stretches underground and comes back up infront of Ren and others come out and surround him. Ren looks at the one in the back as it jumps at him and he backflips on top of it and tries to run away but it continues to stretch making a path for Ren. It's outer layer was very hard and sound like wood when stepped on. The vines were headed towards some trees near a waterfall. The vines sling him into the air Ren's left arm is caught by Ari. She pulls him up on top of the branch she was on.

"Is that an Ivy?" Ari asks.

"Yeah..." Ren answers taking a deep breath, "..Thanks." A vine quickly crashes into the tree and Ren pulls Ari over to him and holds her as he lands to the ground. She gets up and passes him a bag full of weapons.

"Thanks, here's your reward." She said sticking out her tongue. Neo was slashing through endless waves of vines until finally being caught by one. It wraps around him tightly. Three throwing knives pierce through the vine freeing Neo.

"Thanks, Ari. but I could have done it myself." Neo says humbly. Ren jumps on top of a tree and fires six flaming arrows at the head of the Ivy. Vines fly at him and he straps the bow on his back. He jumps on to a vine and rushes to the top of the sixty-foot tall Ivy while unsheathing a claymore. The vine explodes and falls down, Neo gives Ari a boost into the air and tosses Ren higher into the air and he lands on to the Ivy. Ari and is cornered back against Neo by the vines. Ren stabs his sword into the Ivy and pulls out a dagger but watches as his arrows fall down fifty-nine feet. He stabs the dagger and the sword into the Ivy and climbs up to the head. The Ivy yells at Ren making him fly back to the tallest tree, luckily he pushes back against the tree with his feet and flings himself at the Ivy with his claymore in hand.

"Hey Ivy, Eat This!" He slashes through the Ivy and lands on the middle section of it. It starts to die and the vines surrounding Neo and Ari fall down lifelessly. Ren trips up and drops the claymore and the bow and falls onto a nearby dead vine. Ari quickly jumps up to the top and takes the herbs. Neo takes the heart of the Ivy and puts it in a case and walks off. Ren gets up and sits back against a tree and looks at the Ivy as it transforms into a giant meadow of daises.

"Where'd that thing come from?" Ren asks Ari as she lands next to him.

"The Enchanted Dawn, she protects the forest." Ari says.

"Enchanted Dawn?" Ren asks surprised

Ari laughs "Come on, let's go home." she helps Ren up and they head home.


	6. Chapter 6: Kyrie's Birthday

**Chapter 6: Kyrie's BIrthday** "NEO DID WHAT?" Kyrie exclaims to Ren after telling her everything that had happened yesterday, in the Screaming Death Forest. "Yeah, It's like he was monster hunting or something." Ren replies looking at Kyrie pacing back and forth on in front of him as he sat on the edge of the well. "Was he hurt?" "I was hurt way more than he was. He barely even got touched!" Ren starts to get angry. "Why do you care so much about what he does?" "Oh, sorry... Hey Ren do you know what day it is?" Kyrie asks Ren. "Yeah, it's your birthday." Ren answers "So what did you get me?" "Well-" A giant shadow floats over the two. The forest is silent for several seconds until a giant Bird-like creature bursts into the forest knocking down several trees. "What the heck?" Kyrie stands there puzzled staring at the giant bird. Ren grabs Kyrie by the hand and runs away from the house and deeper into the forest. The two pass by a cave with red wolf-like creatures starring at them starvingly. The wolves follow. "Chimeras, and a Griffin?" Kyrie takes out her Tek 1T1 and calls Tek. "Hey Tek we need help, ASAP." "What help?" Ren looks back "Yeah bring Neo he can probably help us out!" Kyrie tells Tek. "No, we don't need his help." Ren stops and pulls out a fourteen inch knife. "Whoa what are you doing with that?" Kyrie asks while standing behind him stepping away from the Chimeras. Ren has no clue what to do next. A young girl wearing a helmet riding a motorcycle bursts in front of Ren making a big smoke cloud in front of the Chimeras. When the smoke clears the girl takes off her helmet revealing the face of... Tek. "Whoa, Tek?" Kyrie smiles and continues hiding behind Ren. Tek draws a gun. "It has a fire rate of 1.3 seconds, and it's clip size is 14 rounds of anything you can put in it I'm using nails, screws, bolts you know... I call it, Junko copyright of me, Tek." Tek explains while firing two rounds at a chimera missing terribly. Ren puts away his knife and reaches for the gun, but Kyrie rushes up and steals the gun and fires five rounds killing all five chimeras. The Griffin makes a lot of wind blow at the three they all turn to face the giant bird with brownish feathers. The Griffin knocks Ren back against a tree and his knife falls out of his poocket. Tek turns on her motorcycle and lets it run over to the Griffin by itself and crashes directly into it. "Strike!" Tek yells at the site of the Griffin being hit. Kyrie quickly grabs Ren's knife and puts it in the gun she runs up the to injured monster, but when she starts to get close the motorcycle explodes and Kyrie falls back. Tek looks surprised and picks up the gun she tries to aim as the Griffin begins to focus on her. It rushes up to her with anger, Tek continues to aim while the Griffin is only three feet away. She covers her eyes and pulls the trigger when she feels the beak of the Griffin on the nose of the Gun. The knife goes completely through the Griffin killing it. Tek looks back at the two and begins to walk over to them when a dark mist starts to surround that area of the forest. A man with short hair that covers his face, wearing a black trenchcoat looks at her. She pauses and raises the Gun at the mysterious man. Swords float right above his right and left arms. He steps closer as his hair moves out of the way of his eyes revealing that he is wearing a blindfold. "What the heck? Is this some type of joke?" Tek fires all her ammo at the man but the bullets deflect off of the swords as they slice the incoming bullets. The mist gets thicker and Tek begins to lose oxygen. Tek doesn't say anything to save her oxygen. She falls down to the ground from the lack of oxygen but sees another man in a black trench coat but she could see long enough to see his head. The mist disappears and so do the two men. The three lay there unconscious. A pair of emerald eyes looks at the three from above the trees. The person jumps down and takes the three to a small village in the Amber Woods. Ren awakens to see the same pair of emerald eyes staring into his from only a couple of inches away. "Ari?" Ren says tiredly. She jumps back. "Oh hey Ren, You okay?" Ari asks. "Yeah, but my friends are probably hurt more than I am." Ren gets up and looks around at the inside of the small hut. It is a vast dark room with several lit torches on the walls with many different chambers. "Oh, this is my home." Ari says scratching her hair smiling. She was wearing a white robe with a green belt tied around her waist, her hair was in a ponytail. "Ari... Take this, you'll probably need it more than I would." Ren hands her the Tek 1T1 and walks around looking at the pictures of a way of ninja and samurai. She notices that he was examining the paintings. "This is our enemy, the samurai of the east. Near, Rockterra... the Nijori clan." Ari says as she looks down. "In this war many of my friends and family members died." She starts to cry. "I hate those guys so much... I wish I could just kill them all." She punches a hole in the wall. "I understand how you feel," Ren looks down. "Several Years ago my Father walked out on my family. My mother worked for Chemicorp as executive manager. One day she was teaching my older sister Rina how to fight just outside the house when the amber woods had it's natural color of brown and green leaves. An explosion was heard about a mile away at the Chemicorp lab. She quickly left and ran towards Emerald City and flipped a switch which could only be done from inside Chemicorp. The lab was on fire with many explosions within it, several could be heard far away somewhere near the battlegrounds of Najori, where your family and the Nijori clan fought. The switch created a barrier which concealed most of the impact of the explosion and redirected it to herself in that room. She killed herself and the explosion continued throughout the edge of Emerald City and spread throughout the Amber Woods originally named ChemiCreek. The explosion killed thousands and left waste all of the forest leaving the entire, well most of the forest with it's current color. A couple years later the woods were renamed the Amber Woods. With the destruction of Chemicorp came several beasts being released, a pack of them killed my uncle and aunt while they were strolling in the woods." Ren explains. "At least your mother saved millions of lives..." Ari says looking up at Ren. "Yeah." Ren looks at Ari, "You're right." "C'mon let's go see if your friends are okay." Ari takes Ren into a room where Tek was laying on a bed asleep with several books on the bed. "REN!" Kyrie jumps up and hugs Ren. "Tek was in here reading books waiting for you... TEK!" Tek jumps up. "I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" Ari, Kyrie and Ren laugh at the drowsy Tek. Ari faces Kyrie, "I hear it's your birthday." Ari goes into her room and comes back out and gives Kyrie a sheathed katana. "Sorry, it's nothing much but because of the increase of beasts you're probably going to need it." "Thanks." Kyrie says to Ari. "Oh Yeah, get a load of this!" Tek hands Kyrie a glove with a socket on the back of the hand in the shape of the circle. "What is this?" Kyrie puts the black glove on her right hand. Tek inserts a disc in the socket with a flame emblem. "Think about something hot." Tek says to Kyrie as everyone stares dumbfounded. "Okay..." Kyrie begins to think and a small flame ignites in the palm of her hand. "Whoa!" "It's the latest in my TekNology, Haha." Tek says to Kyrie. "And it's my only one so I'm letting you have it." Ren walks out of the hut and looks at the village. Kyrie follows behind him. "Ren... Do you have anything for me, I mean you don't have to give me anything today was enough and all but I'm just saying because It would be nice if-" Ren kisses Kyrie on the lips. Kyrie stares at Ren for a short while and smiles at him with tear filled eyes. Tek comes out the hut. "'Ello. What's going on here?" Tek saw the two standing there staring at each other. "Nothing... Just gave Kyrie her present." Ren says. "Really can I see it?" Tek asks. "Yeah, he's right here!" Kyrie hugs Ren and Tek looks at the two for several seconds and storms off to her house. The two look at Tek until she is out of sight, unaware of Ari watching them from on top of the hut. 


	7. Chapter 7: Turn Of EventsSplitting Up

**Chapter 7: Turn Of Events/Splitting Up** There was a knock on Ren's door to his room. Rina opens it and walks in. "Did you give Kyrie her present?" Rina asks "Yeah." Ren says catching the knife that has he has been throwing up and catching for the past hour. "Well, here's my reward for you." Rina leaves a small box with the words 'MaJoR. AlEx TaYlOr' inscribed on it. She walks off and leaves the house. Ren takes the box and looks at it. "Alex, Taylor... Grandpa?" Ren smiles and opens the box he sees a picture of his young mother and Grandfather fishing. He uncovers several pictures of his Grandfather and his mother in their younger days. Eventually he reaches the box of the box. There's a lock on it. "Really Gramps?" Ren gives up and accidently knocks over a picture. On the back it has the word 'Ren'. "Hm?" Ren flips over all the pictures and shuffles them into several combinations until it reads: 'Hey Grandson, or Ren I figured your Mother would have named you that after her favorite uncle. The world is peaceful now and if he ever get the chance write me back and tell me how the world is to you. The combination is 3412 you should recognize the object well, if not there are several pictures of what it is and what it means to me, and I want you to have it. To get revenge on-' There were no more pictures left to have words on them. Ren unlocks the lock and sees a rusty broadsword with the name 'MaJoR' inscribed in the hilt of it. Ren looks at the pictures to see the wars won by the blade of his Grandfather and his friends. A letter was under the last picture. Ren reads it a loud. "I don't know if I'm going to make it, the Empire is getting serious now that I betrayed them. It doesn't make any difference, they are destroying Asaloi and I must end their Reign of Terror. I hear their commander is named Dragun. He doesn't seem to be much of a threat because he doesn't fight often so I believe that we have the chance of capturing him but their numbers are too many and we have very few soldiers, and most of them injured. We are at the sky city of Imperia the head of the Empire. The imperial masters are using the deadly elements to destroy whole nations. They use something called magic. It relies on the heart of the use though I hope that my grandson or his grandson may meet someone one day that will harness the power of these elements and use them for good. I must end this short, here come some imperial masters now, no wait it's Dr-" The rest of the letter was covered in blood. Ren looks sadly at the letter then looks back at the sword. "I'll avenge you, mother and grandfather, don't worry the Empire will be sorry they ever messed with us." Ren grabs attaches a strap to the blade and puts it on his back. He walks outside to see Rina giving Nina lessons on how to fight. "Ren, where'd you get that sword? Wait is that... Vehemoth?" Rina asks, "It's grandpa's blade! I guess it must have came in the box." Ren waves and walks off. Rina looks back but Nina has disappeared. "Ren!" Called out Ari as she ran up to him in tears. "What's wrong?" Ren asks "My village it's been attacked by the Nijori clan!" Ari answers as she takes his hand and leads him to the village in flames. The two reach the village to see to destruction of everything and the 'Head Master' fighting a teenage girl with red hair. Ren steps forward but a ninja stops him in place. "There is nothing we can do..." The ninja says "This is his fight." Ren understands and watches the two fight. The girl with a long red ponytail and a black mask on her face wearing a black ninja suit was unsheathes a long sword with a mark with the symbol of a rock on the hilt. The master unsheathes a katana made from gold and iron in a spiral for the blade. The assassin tries to strike but misses as the master slashes for her leg but slightly cuts her. She pushes the master and the two clash blades. Her blade his deflected and she is knocked to the ground. The master raises his sword and recites, "I don't do this for me, I do this for the Hero of Asaloi!" He pushes the blade down and blood falls but he stops in place and drops the sword for some reason. The red haired girl runs away with the master's sword and leaves a knife in the heart of the old master. Ari rushes up to her father as several ninja's try to follow the red haired assassin. Ren thinks to himself aloud "How come she didn't wear any samurai clothing or fight with the style of a samurai? Ren thought the Nijori were a clan of Samurai." "Someone... Anyone please... Help! He's going to die!" Ari cries out sadly with her dying father in her arms. A fellow ninja walks up to the ninja who told Ren to back off and raises his fists. "YOU IDIOT YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THE RED HAIRED KID HELP HE COULD HAVE SAVED US WITH HIS BLADE... wait... is that... Vehemoth?" The ninja stops and stares at Ren. Ren shakes his head yes and leaves the flaming village. Ari follows behind him. "I'm going to Najori and I'm going to kill their Leader and finally end this war!" Ari says. "I agree but should you really kill the leader?" Ren asks, "Can't we do this diplomatically?" "No Ren, I'm sorry but this time they've gone too far." She runs off in the direction of Screaming Death Forest. Ren sighs and thinks about the situation, he writes a letter to his family and puts it on the well and heads in the direction of the Screaming Death Forest. - 


	8. Chapter 8: The Epic Thief

**Chapter 8: The Epic Thief**

"Woah, what's this?" Kyrie picks up the letter on the well and reads it to Neo. "Sorry but I gotta do something for my friend Ari, her village has been destroyed and her father has died... Sorry... Kyrie." Kyrie drops the letter down the well. "IS HE CRAZY? HE GOES TO DO SOMETHING FOR ARI BUT HE CAN'T EVEN SAY HELLO TO ME TODAY?" "It's okay Ky... He doesn't know how to treat you the right way." Neo says as he walks up close to Kyrie staring in her eyes, Kyrie looks down. "You are so beautiful, you don't deserve a jerk like Ren, He just left a letter saying that he's going to help some other girl." Neo says as he lifts up her chin. "Think about it." Kyrie pushes him back and steps away. "No I'm going after him!" Kyrie runs in the direction of the village. "Hey wait!" Neo follows her, Rina overheard everything from the front of the Akair house and decides to follow them two but staying out of their sight. "OOOOOHHHHH ADVENTURE!" Nina comes out of hiding and follows Rina while staying out her sight. Ren eventually walks through the Screaming Death Forest and reaches another city. He goes over to a sign and reads it. "Yamert Town?" He walks into the town with very old style buildings. He goes into a small tavern. Everyone gets quiet and stares at him as he walks up the the bartender. Ren looks around at the many men staring at him, he faces the bartender. "Aren't you a little young to be in a tavern, boy?" The bartender asks while cleaning out a glass. "Who says I'm here to get a drink?" Ren replies, some of the men in the back get up and start to get angry. "You got a mouth there, boy. You better watch who your talkin' to." The bartender says as a couple men start to walk up behind Ren. One of them grabs Ren's shoulder and Ren bashes a glass on his face. The entire tavern has a small war everybody against Ren. Ren quickly trips up several of them and punches a guy in his gut. Surprisingly the guy has no reaction as if he felt no pain at all. Ren continues to punch at the big man until he lifts Ren up by the collar and slams him against the wall. The men cheer. "Stop." A small girls voice says the men all clear a path to reveal a short girl wearing a pirate cap with several piles of gold and gems around her. She looks up to reveal a pair of maroon eyes. She hops up and walks over to Ren. The man drops Ren down on the floor, Ren sits against the wall. "You got a lot of nerve coming in here like that, I like that." She helps Ren up joyfully. "Wait, what?" Ren asks. "You obviously are tougher than most of these guys if you can take down like ten and not even using your big sword there." She says. "My name is May." she drops her pirate hat and reaches out for a handshake. "...Ren." He shakes her hand, and the two walk out of the tavern. "You're a little young yourself, what are you doing in a tavern?" "I'M 15 KNOW IT ALL, AND ACTUALLY I'M THEIR QUEEN SO SHUT UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" May retorted. "Queen? How'd you become Queen?" Ren asks. "Well I'm the best thief in all of Yamert Town... no in all of Asaloi!" Her long brown hair waves in the wind. "What are you doing here, you don't seem like you are from around here." "I'm from Emerald City, I was going to Najori to help my friend with something." Ren says. "Something like what? A party?" May asks joyfully. "More like getting revenge on the person who killed her father and destroyed her village." Ren answers as he looks down. "I should probably be on my way." "Wait... what was the point of coming in the tavern?" May asks "I was going to ask how to get there but I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, See ya May." Ren starts walking off. She grabs his arm, "Are you crazy? You could die out there... What you need is a group or... party. Yeah Party! Hey John and Leo come out here!" May commands two males to come out of the tavern one a grown man the other a teenager. "Ren, Mind if I join ya? This town sucks anyways." She asks. "Don't follow me." Ren says as he jerks his wrist away from May and continues down the path. May runs in front of him following jumping around him. "Come on! Why not? This isn't even your problem, I'd understand if she were your girlfriend or something! Wait is she?" May asks as Ren suddenly stops. "No, My girlfriend is probably upset with me for just leaving but it'll be alright... I guess." Ren says as he continues down the path. The other two guys ditch and go back to the Tavern. May looks at them sadly. "I'm following you regardless, and you cannot make me not follow you." She said as she confused herself. "Heh, You're cute May." Ren says as May suddenly stops. "Don't say that you have a girlfriend dummy, Now let's go! Onward to Najori the Sea of a Thousand Blades!" May says as she marches up the path a little faster than Ren. Ren passes May a little faster. The two look at each other and start to race, they race for two miles and May trips up on something. "Ouch! I tripped up on that boulder!" she says on the ground. Ren looks at the non-existing boulder. "What boulder?" Ren asks. "Can you carry me on your back?" May asks with puppy dog eyes. Ren sighs, "Fine." She jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his back. "You're nice, sorry about the guys back at the Tavern." May says sadly. "It's okay, It's not like I haven't been in tougher situations." Ren says as he continues walking. She starts to get tired and eventually loosens her grip around his neck. Ren lets her down and takes off his jacket and lays it down on the ground and lays May on it. He sits a boulder formation just a couple inches away and looks at the sky getting darker. He eventually falls asleep as well. 


	9. Chapter 9: Back Together Again

"Help! Help!" A old salesman yells to Kyrie and Neo as the approach him.  
"What seems to be the problem sir?" Kyrie asks as Neo examines the area noticing nothing is wrong.  
"A... Tyrant!" The salesman yells as he runs off behind his knocked over cart. Neo turns around to see an human-like creature that appears to be the size of an average house.  
"Ratz!" Kyrie turns around slowly and shoots the Tyrant in the head. "I don't have time for this." She grabs the old man by the collar. "HAVE YOU SEEN REN?!"  
"Ren, no... I haven't..." The old man cries. Kyrie let's go of his collar and walks off, Neo apologizes to the old man and follows her. After the two leave Rina helps the old man with his cart and examines the Tyrant.  
"Man, these monsters are getting so big." Rina said to the old man. Rina pays the old man for his troubles and walks off in the direction of the two.  
"Hi there mister!" A small girl's voice says to the old man. He looks around for the person who said that. "Down here!" She tugs on his pants leg.  
"Oh hey there little girl." the man says.  
"Why aren't you travelling in a group or something?"  
"Who wants to protect a slow old man?"  
"Not me." Nina says as she skips down the path in the direction of her sister, ditching the sad, defenseless, old man. Rina stops in the middle of Yamert town to see Neo beating up drunken men with his bare hands.  
"Not even worth my time." He says smirking.  
"Come on we gotta go find Ren." Kyrie says.  
"Ren?" A injured man asked. "He just passed by here."  
"He did?" Rina says under her breath trying not to be caught.  
"He was heading in the direction of Rockterra, That crazy kid is probably going to compete in the tournament. Too bad it's in a couple months, poor chap." the man says.  
"Rockterra Tournament?! Only the strongest of the strong compete in that right?" Neo asks excitedly.  
"Yeah! You wouldn't be a match for the qualifying round anyway." the man says to Neo.  
"Thanks for you're help!" Kyrie says dragging the angry Neo by his arm to the outskirts of the city. The two see a short girl and a teenager with spikey hair in the distance.  
"REN?!" Kyrie yells in joy as she starts to run over to Ren, but she slows down to see the short girl jump up and hug Ren.  
"He's... Cheating on me? His childhood friend!? WITH SOME SHORT GIRL?!" Kyrie exclaims. Ren looks over at the two approaching him and May jumps off of him.  
"Hey Ky!" Ren says to her.  
"Hmph." Kyrie replies as she turns her face in a different direction.  
"Uh, What's up?" Ren asks.  
"Oh... Nothing." Kyrie doesn't look at him.  
"Hey guys can you give us a moment?" Ren says to May and Neo.  
"Yeah... Sure." The two reply as they walk over to the rock formation and talk.  
"You okay? It's like you're mad at me or something." Ren says.  
"I'm not okay, Ren I saw you with that other girl, And that's not even Ari, I thought you were going to help her not some random girl." Kyrie sighs.  
"She's just following me."  
"How come you two were just hugging?"  
"Well she was glad about something, Why are you jumping to conclusions?"  
"I mean, You just left like that, to go somewhere like fifty miles away and all I get is a letter?"  
"Kyrie, She isn't my girlfriend and I'm not cheating on you with her, she's just a temporary friend, She was going to help me get there. I'm sorry I just left a letter I was kinda in a hurry but there is one thing I got for you back in Yamert town. I was waiting to get back to the Amber but I guess this is okay." Ren reaches for something in his pocket.  
"Hey Kyrie, We found Ren now what do we do?" Neo asks. Kyrie turns in the direction of Neo.  
"I guess we follow." Kyrie says.  
"Then let's go!" May shouts.  
"Who are you?" Kyrie asks May.  
"I am the best thief in all of Asaloi the one, the only May!"  
"Enough small talk let's go to catch up to Ari." Neo says already walking down the path.  
"Wait... Someone's following us." May looks in the direction of Yamert town.  
"Eep!" Rina hides behind a rock.  
"Gasp... Stalker!" Kyrie says pointing at Rina. Rina sighs and steps out on to the path and approaches the four.  
"Hey... Guys..." Rina says looking at the ground.  
"Hey there, I am-"  
"May, I know." Rina cuts off May. "Ren, why'd you just leave like that?" Rina asks Ren.  
"Well I..." Ren starts to step back.  
"What is this some type of soap opera?" Neo asks walking away. He sees several large birds pass over his head in the direction of the other four.  
"Buzzards?" Rina asks as she unsheaths a thin sword and quickly slashing one of the large birds. May pulls out a blunderbuss pistol covers one of her ears and fires at two buzzards instantly killing them. Ren unsheaths Vehemoth and defends Kyrie from the buzzards killing one in the proccess. The last one flies away in defeat.  
"Now do you see my point in going?" Neo says walking in the direction of a forest being at the end of the path, the four follow behind Neo. They enter the forest full of willow trees and swamps but with multiple dirt paths in the forest.  
"May do you know what forest this is?" Neo asks  
"No, I've never ventured east of Yamert Town." May answers.  
"You guys should go back." Ari appears in front of the crew. "It's not safe here."  
"No! We made it this far and we're not turning back!" May says standing in place crossing her arms.  
"Well you're endangering the life of Nina." Ari says pointing a small shoe hiding behind a tree.  
"Nina?" Rina looks behind the tree to see her nine year old sister.  
"Hey..." Nina says sadly looking at the ground.  
"What are you doing here?" Kyrie asks.  
"I just didn't wanna be left out again, you guys have all the fun adventures and stuff." Nina answers.  
"She has a point." Neo says.  
"Hush... I hear something." Ari says closing her eyes listening deeper. A large pack of brown wolves surround the six. Ren stands infront of Kyrie with Vehemoth out. Neo defends Kyrie aswell while unsheathing his axe. Rina focuses on a few wolves tightly gripping her blade. May loads her gun and unsheaths her cutlass. Ari looks at the five and sighs she takes out two katanas and stands in front of Nina. Ten rush in the direction of May, she fires two rounds at one wolf killing it as Neo jumps over the dying wolf and slices a wolf in half. Rina spins quickly while slashing low cutting off all of a wolf's legs. Two wolves charge at Ren, He blocks one of the wolves but the other one bites his arm. He bashes the wolf on his arm against a tree and jabs his sword through the wolf. The other one tries to jump at Kyrie but Ren quickly slices off it's head. Ari rushes at three wolves quickly slashing and killing them without being touched. A wolf bites Neo's shoe, he punts the thing and it hits a tree being knocked out. Fourteen more jump closer to the tired six. Rina cuts two of the wolves killing them. Ari kicks a wolf high into the air and quickly slashes four wolves killing them in a couple of seconds. The wolf falls back down and lands on Ari's blade. Neo whacks a wolf into a hole in a willow tree.  
"Haha, hole in one!" Neo cheers as May jumps on the back of a wolf firing at several wolves.  
"This is hopeless, There's too many!" May says reloading. Ren kills three wolves getting kind of tired in the proccess. More and more wolves jump into the fight. Everyone backs into the center. Rina sheaths her sword and punches the ground making a slight earthquake and crater around the six, stunning the wolves as they try to get back on their feet. The six retreat and May fires at the wolves that manage to follow them. Nina starts to fall behind. Ren goes back to get her, he lifts her up and tries to catch up. The trees begin to move as if they were alive.  
"Treants?" Neo asks dodging a swipe of a large branch as the trees grow legs and start to follow them aswell. A figure about the same height as Ren jumps down behind the six and ignites all of the monsters. He slightly looks back as the six continue out of the woods.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Little More To Najori

May trips up on a root and falls down a hill knocking over everyone else and they all roll down into a meadow full of flowers.  
"Hey look, we're in the Silent Meadow!" Nina cheers laying down along with everybody else as they rested on the grass starring at the sky.  
"I thought I was stronger..." Neo said under his breath as he sat up. Ren gives Kyrie a hand full of flowers.  
"Where do we go from here?" Rina asks Ari.  
"North, Eventually we'll reach the canyon that leads to the Valley of Najori." Ari answers. "You guys are really nice, for going through all of this trouble risking your lives just to help me. I couldn't wish for any better friends."  
"Haha, Cool I'm your friend?" May asks Ari.  
"Yeah." Ari answers as she pulls off her mask revealing her face.  
"You're a ninja right?" May asks.  
"Yeah, We're heading to Najori to avenge my fallen father, and village." Ari answers. A teenage girl walks in the direction of the six. She wore ripped jeans with patches, grey shoes, a chain as a belt, a t-shirt with a skull on it and black open-finger gloves. She also had a small bag with a skateboard sticking out of it.  
"Hey there, What brings you to the Meadow?" She asks the six.  
"We're not staying for long, we're just coming and leaving, we're kinda resting because we had to barge through that forest over there." Kyrie answers.  
"And just who might you be?" She says looking at Nina.  
"I'm Nina Akair!" Nina answers  
"Haha, Cool. I'm Sarah." She shakes Nina's hand. "I'm actually just passing by too, I'm headed for Lei Since my parents kicked me out." She looks up at the sky. "So what's your names?"  
"I'm Ari, That's Ren, Kyrie, Neo, Rina and May." Ari answers.  
"What did you get kicked out for?" Ren asks Sarah as he gets up.  
"The Imperial guys blamed me for something I didn't do and the news got to my parents and they didn't want the Empire coming after them or blasting the house." Sarah replies. "I could use a hug." She hugs Ren before he could react. Kyrie stares at Ren and Sarah. "Thanks, So where are you guys headed?"  
"Nowhere!" Kyrie says to Sarah kind of angry.  
"Oh, okay. Just askin', Not lookin' for any trouble. Yeah so... I guess I'll see you guys later?" Sarah says as she walks farther east waving.  
"They're over here!" An imperial soldier shouts while several follow with their guns and their swords.  
"Wait, what?" Rina asks as she puts her hands up. A helicopter lands on the meadow.  
"I'LL NEVER TELL!" May yells as they handcuff everyone and take them into the helicopter.


	11. Chapter 11: Captive

"What did we do?" Neo asks the imperial in front of him as they fly across the land of Asaloi.  
"You all know Tek right?" The imperial asks.  
"Yeah." Five of them reply.  
"Who's Tek?" May asks.  
"Shut up!" An imperial retorts.  
"Can't make me, Lalala." May teases.  
"What did Tek do?" Rina asks.  
"She didn't share her design of her weapons and her so called 'Teknology' with the empire when that could help everything and make sure every part of Asaloi is safe. But she didn't and she assualted our members with the use of her element disk things and the use of her guns and swords. She is currently at the SkyCity of Imperia in the court room. They are deciding if she should aid us or die and we could mass produce her stuff." The imperial answers  
"You Monsters!" Nina yells.  
"Wait, if that's the case then why are we here?" Ren asks.  
"Yeah." Kyrie joins.  
"Well, we need something to persuade her so we brought you guys." The imperial says smirking.  
"WHO THE HECK IS TEK?" May yells, "I'm not finally being caught just because of Ren and his stupid idea."  
"It's not a stupid idea!" Kyrie exclaims.  
"You know it was, and besides the canyon was being guarded by the Nijori clan anyway. It's like Ari was setting us up, that's why she said to turn back, It's getting dangerous, and Just because Ren came doesn't mean all of you had to come now we're all caught and so is the little girl. And who's fault is it?" May says with her eyes closed.  
"That's a lie!" Ari says, "I understand that and all but that was their choice, Ren just wanted to help, and I told you guys to turn back because I didn't want you guys to get hurt and I noticed Nina was following." Ari explains.  
"Ren, why did you want to help her?" Kyrie asks.  
"Well, because..." Ren doesn't know how to explain it.  
"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT ANY OF US ARE FRIENDS WITH TEK AND YOU KNOW THAT IF THE JUDGE DISCOVERS THIS THEN YOU ALL WILL BE EXECUTED." Neo shouts. The imperial grabs Neo by the hair and leans him out of the high-flying helicopter.  
"Look at the position you're in and you choose to talk like that?" The imperial shoves him back in the seat. The rest of the ride is silent as they reach the skycity. "Escort them to the head court." the imperial says to another as he and a squad lead the group to a vast castle-like building.  
"So this is Imperia?" Rina asks as they continue along the hall to a large door.  
"How am I going to break out of a place like this, and still manage to land the fall back down?" May asks herself while the group reaches a stand and the guards step away.  
"Court, Is now in Session." An Imperial says jesturing the entire crowd to be seated and silent. A heavily armored imperial with a sun shaped helmet was sitting in a chair about nine feet from the ground.  
"He appears to be the judge." Rina says as Ren catches Tek out the corner of his eye.  
"Tek!" Ren shouts to her.  
"Oh, sorry guys if I messed up anything." Tek replies sadly.  
"Nah this is kind of a regular thing for me, Oh wait IT ISN'T! Why?  
BECAUSE I'VE NEVER BEEN CAUGHT BEFORE!" May shouts at the startled  
Tek.  
"Please now pipsqueak. We have no time for your minor disputes." The Judge says.  
"You little!" May is cut-off by Nina who struggles to hug her arm  
while handcuffed. May's anger dies down quickly.  
"H-Hey Neo and Ari, Sorry for the whole-" Tek was also interupted,  
but by the Judge.  
"Now, now this isn't the time for a reunion." He says.  
"So why haven't you said anything yet?" Neo says. The Judge is  
surprised and sits back in his seat.  
"Tek Monroe, Will you aid the Empire with your inventions or... will  
they die along with you if you don't." He says.  
Tek smirks and asks "What's in it for me?"  
The Judge thinks for a moment then sits foward. "Any technology and  
resources you've ever wanted, What's mine is yours." The Judge says.  
"Alright I'll do it, but what about them?" Tek replies.  
"No harm shall be done to them we will simply escort them to where  
they wish to be transported." He answers.  
"I'm staying with Ren!" Kyrie exclaims.  
"K-Ky... I think it's best if you stayed with Neo... Atleast as of  
now. I wouldn't want you to get hurt during the battle." Ren says as  
he looks down.  
"B-but..." Kyrie begins to tear up.  
"Understood." Neo says as he and Kyrie are escorted back to the hangar.  
"M-May, You should go aswell, you might like things in Emerald City."  
Ren says smiling at May.  
"Yeah, okay." May says as she is escorted back to the Hangar with Nina.  
"Ren... Just... Promise me you'll come back okay?" Rina asks with her  
head down. Ren doesn't say anything. "Okay?! You, Hikari, and Nina are  
all the family that I have left!" Rina begs as she starts to cry.  
"Yeah, Promise." Ren says to her. The imperial guards understand and  
escort her to the hangar.  
"What about you and this battle, Ren?" Tek asks.  
"It's nothing... just me and Ren sparring is all." Ari speaks up  
before Ren could talk.  
"But Rina..." The confused Tek began.  
"No further discussions we have work to do, Isn't that right Tek?" The  
Judge says as he waves his hand ordering two soldiers to escort Ren  
and Ari to the Hangar. The two board one separate from the others. Ren  
see's Kyrie's sad face dug into Neo's chest through the window. Ren  
looks down at his feet.  
"Where Ya Headed?" The pilot asks.  
"Najori Canyon."


	12. Chapter 12: One's Sacrifice

The two sit silently in the jet as they slowly approach their  
destination. Ari begins to fall asleep and lies her head down on Ren's  
shoulder. Ren looks through the mirror and remembers something from  
earlier.  
"Hey, Co-Pilot. What do you know about the Enchanted Dawn?" Ren quietly asks.  
"Haha, You still believe in those fairytales! Wow your mother really  
was a loser." He answers. Ren holds back his anger remembering his  
current situation. "Well if it matters to you that much, It was a  
magical girl, whose said to be able to control the earth. Rumors even  
say she crossed paths with the Hero." The Co-Pilot states.  
"T-The Hero?" Ren asks.  
"You don't know about the Hero?" The Co-Pilot asks.  
"We're here, landing now." The Pilot says. "You mind waking your  
friend there, this isn't really a safe place." The Pilot continues.  
Ren taps Ari on the shoulder. She slowly awakes but soon realizes she  
was sleeping on Ren's shoulder and springs up.  
"We're here." Ren explains. The jet soon lands and the two are freed  
from their cuffs and they exit the jet. It takes off quickly.  
"You enjoy your sleep?" Ren asks.  
"I actually liked my pillow more." Ari says as she blushes.  
"Oh?" Ren scratches the back of his head and smiles.  
"Look!" Ari points in the direction of the Canyon to see fairly over  
eighty people armed with bows.  
"Ready, Aim, Fire!" They all fire their arrows in the direction of Ren  
and Ari, and about three quartes of them jump down and charge.  
"They look about thirty yards away... You ready?" Ren asks.  
"Yeah." Ari says as she pulls up her mask. Ren quickly unsheaths his  
Vehemoth and defends Ari from the arrows.  
Ari grabs Ren's hand and teleports near the enemies. Ari quickly  
springs foward and slashes a samurai in his collarbone with her knife.  
Ren swings at one of his three opponents but being more agile they  
dodge and charge straight for Ren. Ari suddenly appears in a handstand  
on top of the samurai, she jumps off of his and passes Ren a katana.  
Fifty more samurai surround the two.  
"Well well, You came afterall." A young woman's voice echoed throughout the air.  
"Show Yourself!" Ren demands.  
"Gladly." The dirt begins to become airborne and floats in a spiral  
infront of the two. Instantly a red haired girl dressed in an all  
black sweatsuit appears. She opens her eyes and puts her hand into the  
air creating the master's sword.  
"How do you know a Bonari technique?" Ari asks.  
The red haired girl shrugs, "Beats me." And charges at the two.

The jet flies off leaving the five on the outskirts of the Amber Woods.  
"He's lying..." Rina says with her head down. The other four look at  
her. "He's lying!" Rina shouts as she runs into the Amber with tear  
filled eyes.  
"Rina! Wait!" Nina yells as she tries to catch up. Neo grabs her by  
the back of her yellow shirt.  
"No, leave her be, She'll come to her senses eventually." Neo says.  
Nina nods as Neo releases her. She stomps on Neo's foot and runs away  
from the injured Neo in the direction of her sister. Kyrie and May  
follow.  
"Ky, W-Wait...!" Neo follows aswell.  
Rina soon comes to a stop at a tree. She puts one arm on it and faces  
downward crying. She looks up and see's a hole in the tree. A  
surprised look takes her face.  
"Rina...!" Nina's voice echoed throughout the forest. Rina turns  
around to see her sister and friends. She turns back around to see the  
tree has disappeared and has been replaced with a hooded man in a  
black coak. Rina quickly jumps back and draws her sword. May fires a  
bullet at the man but a crystalized barrier appears and deflects it.  
Nina draws her wooden sword and points it at the man. Kyrie unsheaths  
the blade Ari gave to her as Neo equips spiked knuckles.  
"What do you hope to accomplish?" Those words rang in everyone's head.  
As the man readied himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Honor

Ari deflects the slash at Ren from the redhead. Ren sees this chance  
to attack so he slashes at the girl but she catches the sword between  
two fingers and backflips away. The samurai charge in. Ren slashes in  
a spiral with his Vehemoth as Ari leaps into the air and throws  
several knives at the surrounding samurai. Just then the redhead  
appears behind Ari and spins her one hundred eighty degrees and grasps  
her legs then tosses her into the canyon. Ren sees his ally shhot  
across the sky and slashes violent with the Vehemoth and Katana,  
deflecting blows and landing scars. Ari slams against the side of the  
canyon entrance. She tries to get up but the girl slams onto Ari's  
torso with her feet and backflips into the canyon. Ari falls to the  
ground and lands on one knee.  
"Who are you?" Ari asks breathing heavily.  
"Cammie." She answers.  
"Doesn't sound that intimidating." Ari, now stable, rushes at Cammie  
who stands there on guard holding her katana with a reverse grip. Ari  
slashes at her but Cammie blocks and kicks her in the arm. Ari quickly  
chops at Cammie but she catches Ari's arm and throws her into the side  
of the Canyon. Ari recovers and springs off the side of the canyon and  
charges right back at Cammie.

"Who's asking?" Rina asks the hooded man.  
"That's none of you're concern." He says. Neo swings a powerful left  
hook at the man's face but a crystalized force pushes his fist back.  
Neo continues to try until he is kicked into a tree. Nina leaps up  
into the air and swings at the mans back but the barrier negates the  
attack. Kyrie slashes at the man's torso but misses as he teleports.  
All te trees soon become dark and a purple flame surrounds the area.  
Rina tosses her sword in the tree where Neo fell.  
"Enough holding back..." Rina says as she tries a black headband on her head.

The two girls contiously clash blades while jumping back and forth  
from the canyon walls. They both collide one last time before both  
being launched ontop of the canyon on opposite sides. Ari lands barely  
managing to stay balanced and out of breath.  
"That's the best you can do?" Cammie asks as she lands unscathed. She  
hears footsteps coming from up the side of her wall. Ren leaps into  
the air and smashes down at Cammie as she defends with the master's  
sword. Dirt flies up into the air surrounding the collision and Ren  
jumps back from his foe. "You're not of Bonari decent... Who are you?  
And why are you here?" Cammie asks.  
"Name's Ren, and I'm helping a friend!" Ren exclaims charging at Cammie.  
"Cute." She slashes at his ankle only skimming it enough so that he'd  
lose his balance. Ren quickly turns around and tries to slash her with  
the Vehemoth. She appears behind him and lands on his back making him  
fall. She examines the blade.  
"Ah, Well if it isn't the Vehemoth." Cammie says as she tosses a knife  
right through Ren's sleeve forcing his arm to stay in place. "I'd love  
to have it in my collection!" She raises her sword into the air.

"Oh? And what exactly is this power...? It was not within Ren's  
memories." Those words came into Rina's head.  
"I don't know who you are, or what you're intentions are..." Rina puts  
on fingerless gloves.  
"But this ends now!" She says as she swings a powerful punch that is  
being repeled by the barrier but manges to continue holding the blow  
kicking up the wind around them. The barrier shatters and Rina lands  
the punch in the man's stomach sending him flying. Suddenly three  
brightly glowing skyblue blades appear behind the man. Rina jumps off  
the ground after him.  
"Yeaaahh! Go Rina!" Nina chants. Kyrie goes over to the injured Neo.  
"Are you okay?" She asks.  
"I am now." He says looking into her eyes. The man fires a beam from  
his index finger at Kyrie. Neo quickly grabs Rina's sword and deflects  
it. Rina swings another furious blow at the strange man but he disappears and her fist smashes directly through a tree. The man appears behind Nina.  
"Ahhh! Pedophile!" Nina swings recklessly at the man's crotch. On impact he holds his crotch and bends over in pain. "Haha." Nina teases.  
"Hey!" The man turns around to see Rina with a fist cocked back in a split-second. The man was hit as if a car going at 125 mph hit him. Neo slashes at the injured man but is backhanded to the ground. Kyrie grabs Rina's sword and slashes at the man while dual wielding swords. The man manages to block every single slash. Until... He feels a sharp pain in his crotch area, yet again.  
"Bam!" Nina chants stepping away from the injured man.  
The words "Enough Games" came into everyone's head. As the man stood straight and revealed one wing.  
"One wing...?!" Rina said with a surprised look. May fires several rounds at the man but they stop in midair and fly back towards her. Kyrie quickly defends May making the bullets deflect off of her blade.  
"Thanks." May says quickly as she unsheaths her cutlass. Kyrie and May rush at the man from two different directions. May swings at the man first but a strange force, forces the blade to stop in midswing and it quickly digitalized and was erased. "What?" May jumped back puzzled at what had just happened. Kyrie swings at the man's back hoping he wouldn't expect it but he ducks and Kyrie's blade heads in the direction of May. Neo, noticing the situation, springs up and steps infront of May defending himself with his arms. Kyrie looks at the blade that is now impaled within Neo's right arm.  
"Oh no." Rina said looking at the three. The man flicks in the direction of them and they all fly back until they hit a tree. Rina steps towards the man. "What is it that you want from us?" She asked curiously, knowing how this battle would end. The man simply shook his head no and held his hand out to Rina.  
"Do you remember Desmal?" The man finally spoke with his deep, heroic voice.  
"F-Father? Y-You can't be him!" Rina says.  
"I can take you to him..." The man says. Rina looks down then back at her friends.  
"If I go with you, would you leave my friends alone?" Rina asked.  
"Yes." The man said as Rina held his hand. She looked at Nina sadly and mouthed the words, "I'm Sorry." as the two disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14: Resolve

A throwing knife collided with Cammie's blade and knocked her off balance. Ren quickly gets on top of her and pins her down by her wrists. Cammie blushes a little.  
"Oh? What have we here?" She says to the boy who is a few inches away from her face.  
"It's not what you think... I just... I just want to know what's going on." Ren says to Cammie, her red eyes looked closely into his.  
"Is it really? Or is it something else?" She asks smirking.  
"St-Stop It's-" Ren was cut off by the lips of the person he had been fighting. The shocked Ren looks down on Cammie. She quickly uses her knees to flip Ren off of her. Ren falls directly off of the Canyon wall.  
"Ren!" Ari exclaims leaping across the canyon in the direction of her  
friend. Cammie appears infront of her and brutally knees her in the  
stomach.  
"Tragic, isn't it? You two came from all this way... just to lose?"  
Cammie says crossing her arms. "And to think atleast one of you would  
put up a fight." She finishes as mutiple samurai surround the two.  
"Ari..." Ren says barely managing to keep conciousness while crawling  
over to his injured friend. He eventually reaches her and he lies  
beside her.  
"Ren... I love you." Ari's voice was cut off by the sound of a blade  
and blood flying into the air. Ren holds Ari's hand tight.  
"No..." He says under his breath. The memories of his childhood began  
rushing back into his head. It was about eleven years ago when they  
first met. Ren was strolling through the amber woods like anyother day  
until a small little girl dressed in a black gi about the same age as  
him fell from the trees. Her red hair was covered in leaves. Ren  
quickly goes over to the girl and helps her up.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asks nicely. The girl looks up at Ren,  
"Y-Yeah." She says.  
"Hi, I'm Ren." He says holding out his hand.  
"I'm Ari." She replies shaking his hand.  
"And I'm unamused." A deep man's voice echoed throughout the woods. A  
tall man suddenly appears in between of the two. The man had large  
pants that expanded greatly at the leg spots. He wore sandals and a  
white gi, his hair was in a ponytail with one bang barely over his  
left eye.  
"Whoa! What are you?" Ren asks in amazement.  
"I believe you mean, who? I am Tsung of the Bonari clan." The man says.  
"What?" Ren asks.  
"We're ninjas." Ari answers.  
"Oh!" Ren bows, "Can you please teach me some techniques?  
Pleeeaasseee?" Ren asks looking up and smiling. Tsung does not react.  
Ren gets on his tiny hands and knees and begs, "Please, I want to be  
able to protect what's left of my family." Ren begs while staring at  
the ground. Tsung raises a brow and the wing kicks up, the three  
vanish.  
They reappear inside of a canyon of somesort. Suddenly five samurai  
charge at Tsung. He grabs one's wrist and snaps it the crashes him  
into the ground. Then roundhouse kicks two about twenty meters away.  
He then disappears dodging the two other samurai's attacks. He  
reappears behind the two and smashes their heads together. "Let's  
begin." he says as they drop to the ground.  
"You're a bad guy... right?" A young girls voice says behind Tsung. He  
turns around to see another samurai but a rather short one, almost the  
same hieght as Ren and Ari. She was holding a katana but shaking in  
fear.  
"You lack skill... Although I can see determination to actually become  
something in your eyes. She swings with all her might at Tsung but he  
steps to the side slowly and she loses balance. She tries again and  
gets the same results. She falls to the ground in shame. Tsung kneels  
down and pulls off her helmet revealing the girl's redhair. He then  
steps back and turns away. Ren walks over to her.  
"You're beautiful." Ren whispers to her, She giggles.  
"Come now you three, Let us train, but only so much will be taught to  
the others." Tsung says.  
Tears began to fill Ren's eyes as he realizes who he had been fighting  
was. He looks back at Ari who begins to close her eyes slowly. Ren  
struggles to stand up but as he takes one step an arrow is fired at  
him. The first one pierces his left shoulder. He continues to walk in  
the direction of Cammie. Several arrows are fired at Ren's torso, arms  
and legs. Once he reaches Cammie, he leans in and whispers.  
"You're beautiful..." He then falls to the ground barely concious.  
Cammie blushes a little then a shock expression comes onto her face.  
"You're that boy that was with me that day!" Cammie looks at Ari, "And  
that must be the girl." Ren looks at Cammie unable to move any body  
parts.  
"Why did you kill Tsung?" He asks.  
"This sword is a sign of Honor and power among the Bonari and Nijori.  
Cammie looks at the Master's sword. "The wielder would be claimed the  
strongest among the clans of Asaloi." Cammie then looks down. "But as  
I was fighting him it seemed he had been holding back." Before the  
battle when we clashed swords we had fought an earlier one during the  
siege. I had killed so many Bonari on my pathway to the grand doors. I  
teleported inside and there he was waiting for me..."  
"This is not what I intended for you to use your techinques for." Tsung said.  
"Eh, Cold world I guess." Cammie shrugs then she bows. "Care to spar,  
Master Tsung?" She asks impatiently rushing at the man who stood there  
calmly. The floor quickly shot up fire where Cammie was. She teleports  
short distances constantly doging the fire eruptions. She kicks the  
man in his shin and punchs for his face. Tsung catches her fist and  
tosses her back. Cammie quickly summons two electric swords wielding  
then in different hands.  
"Oh?" Tsung says slightly surprised. "So that's where tweleve of our  
most prized scrolls went. Even Ari hadn't been taught those  
techniques." Tsung shouts.  
"Well there's a sign of your bad parenting." Cammie says running in  
the direction of Tsung. She slashes and an electric bolt is shot at  
Tsung, he quickly jumps to the side but Cammie reappears next to him  
and kicks him down onto the floor. She lands and shoves her blades  
into the ground electrifying the entire floor. Tsung creates a thick,  
massive fog inside of the room. Cammie's blades disappear and she  
claps her hands clearing the entire room of fog.  
"No sign of Sensei..." Cammie says creating a flaming sword and  
holding it reversed behind her back. Suddenly the floor shakes and a  
rock dome is formed around Cammie.  
"Stop this nonsense!" Tsung exclaims as he appears at the doors.  
"Heh... When you're dead." Cammie says as the two disappear from the  
room. They soon reappear infront of the southern entrance of the  
village.  
"I can't quite put my finger on it... but it's like he wanted me to beat him,"  
Cammie sighs, "It's like he wanted me to beat him."  
"I hope you're happy." Ren says slowly as his as close. He can hear  
several voices fighting and what seems like hours later he opens his  
eyes. He looks up to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring back at his.  
"So, Mr. Sleepyhead finally decides to wake up." A young girl's voice said.


	15. Chapter 15: Contrast

Ren is suddenly pounced on with multiple kisses on his lips. The girl  
soon sits up while sitting on him.  
"Wha- Who are you? Why did you just do that!" Ren asks with his face  
being extremely red, nearly the same color as his hair. The girl  
blushes and looks down. She had short lightblue hair and wore a  
lightblue t-shirt and blue miniskirt.  
"I'm Aqua, and... Uhm. I dunno, you're just so cute!" Aqua says again  
making out with the very red Ren.  
"St-Stop!" Ren shouts.  
"Sorry." Aqua says sitting up.  
"How did I get here?" Ren asks looking around at the yellow and brown  
leaves and the trees that surrounded the two.  
"Me and Flamey had to take out a couple guys to save ya. We also  
resuced this other girl, she looked kinda like this-" Aqua makes a  
dying face.  
"Ari?!" Ren asks.  
"No, Aqua!" Aqua replies.  
"No, That girl... where is she?" Ren asks sitting up, trying to not  
look at Aqua who had been sitting on his lap.  
"Flamey'll be back with her in a minute... While she was gone I took  
out those arrows inside of you. They looked pretty bad so I healed ya  
up a little." She says. Ren looks at his arms and smiles,  
"Thank you." He is once again ambushed by the meeting of Aqua and his' lips.  
"What the heck did I just walk into?" A young girl said with a  
monotone voice. She had bright red hair that extended to her back, and  
wore a long sleeved red shirt with white jeans, red shoes and a white  
scarf.  
"Flamey!" Aqua jumps off of Ren and hugs the girl.  
"Finally." Ren says.  
"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it." The girl said. "The name's Flame."  
"I'm-"  
"Ren, I know. That ninja chick just couldn't stop talking about you."  
Flame says.  
"Where is she now?" Ren asks getting up.  
"She went to some burnt village." Flame replies.  
"Oh, Okay thanks!" Ren dashes off in the direction of the village.  
"Riiiiinnnn!" Aqua quickly grabs his wrist and holds Flame's hand  
stopping Ren. "I think it's better if you left her alone for awhile  
you know... I was your doctor and all,"  
Aqua looks down and holds his hands. "Can I atleast get a thank you?"  
Ren leans in close to Aqua's face as her face turns deeper in red as  
he gets closer.  
"Thank, You." Ren says as he turns back around. Flame laughs.  
"That's funny." A wall of fire appears infront of Ren. "She did  
actually seem a little upset, I suggest you go somewhere else." Flame  
says.  
"Maybe take me on a date, YAHH!" Aqua takes Ren by the hand and runs  
in the direction of the city.  
"I'll... be here." Flame says.


	16. Chapter 16: Rebel

Kyrie walked looking down on the trail ahead of her. It had been  
almost a day's time since she heard from Ren or anyone. She heard  
leaves crackle behind her, she turns around,  
"Ren?" She sees nothing but trees. She sighs and continues. This time  
a louder noise is heard, she turns around to see the same, as soon as  
she turns around her face meets a fist. Kyrie holds her cheek in pain.  
"Ow, Ari?!" Kyrie doesn't know exactly what to think.  
"Shut up." Ari commands.  
"What?" The confused Kyrie says.  
"Ren's mine! I'm not just going to let you take him from me!" Ari says.  
"Ari, Are you serious?" Kyrie asks beginning to back away.  
"Almost as serious as Tek is about him." Ari says kicking Kyrie in the  
chin and knocking her on her back.  
'T-Tek too?!" Kyrie slowly crawls away from Ari. Ari flips above the trees.  
"I'm gonna this." Ari says. Kyrie stands up and pulls out her 1T1. An  
extremely fast Ari knocks the 1T1 out of her hand and knees her in the  
face. Kyrie quickly recovers and pulls Tek's gun on Ari, as Ari pulls  
out a knife. Kyrie looks down,  
"Look at us... This isn't how we should be. I remember like it was  
just yesterday when you and I had been in this same spot playing  
imaginary Mandastorm, when in reality it was only nine years ago."

"Kyrie, We're not gonna make it." Young Ari said backing towards Kyrie  
as she did the same. The mini robots had been slowly advancing on the  
two. Ari tightly gripped her wooden katana and dramaticly fainted.  
Kyrie quickly turns around and catches Ari.  
"No, Ari! Don't you die on me now! Look here comes The Evil Doctor  
Tek!" Kyrie says tightning her grip on her wooden sword. A mech the  
size of an average man had emerged, and in it's cockpit was  
none-other-than the young Tek. Kyrie quickly drags Ari behind a tree  
for cover as accorns deflect off of it.  
"Mwhahaha, You shall never stop me!" Tek says making the mech walk  
around the tree. Tek pretends to see nothing or anyone, when the two  
were actually hidden behind a tree.  
Kyrie accidently pokes her toe out from cover.  
"A-ha!" Tek spots her foot immediately and fires more acorns. Ari opens one eye.  
"I-I'm sorry... but this..." Ari begins to say.  
"Say no more... Goodbye old friend." Kyrie says taking Ari's weapon and running behind more trees for cover. The robots just idle as they were not instructed to do anything.  
"Why do you hide Ky? You will soon meet the same fate as your friend." Tek says stepping closer.  
"No!" Kyrie shouts as she tosses her original sword at the mech's knee area, jamming it. As Tek struggles Kyrie leaps onto the mech and shoves Ari's sword between Tek's right arm and rib cage.  
"Ahhh, You got me!" Tek says nonchalantly as she pretendingly dies. As Kyrie turns back to go to Ari, Tek pulls out a trigger and clicks it making all the robots attack.

Ari looks at Kyrie ashamed.  
"What happened to everyone?" Ari says. "What happened to me?" Kyrie lowers her gun and tosses it behind her.  
"We fell for a guy like Ren." Kyrie answers.  
"Yeah... but-"  
"You know that's what everything's coming down to, Ari." Kyrie interrupts. Ari simply looks down but is shocked when Kyrie hugs her. "We're still best friends, I mean... Let's not let Ren get in between us, Ever again." Ari nods. A few minutes pass as the two talk about the past. Eventually they both are lying down on the leaves. "Oh yeah... Ari..."  
"Yeah?" Ari looks over at her.  
"Rina... disappeared... I haven't seen her ever since yesterday when May, Nina, Rina, Neo and I where ambushed... May's at the hospital with Neo and Nina hasn't told me anything about what she had seen.  
"She's missing?!" Ari sits up.  
"Yeah..." Kyrie answers sadly and stares at the sky. Ari stands up and holds her hand out infront of Kyrie.  
"C'mon! We've gotta find her!"  
"Y-Yeah..." Kyrie takes her hand.


End file.
